In the past year, the emphasis has advanced beyond the mechanics of doing eDNA microarrays toward quantitative real time PCR and a strong bioinformatics approach for analysis of microarray data. In addition, we were able to purchase an ABI Prism 7000 Sequence Detection System that can conduct real time PCR analysis. This instrument has found a broad base of use in the Liver Center and has greatly increased core usage. The quantitative real time PCR approach is used to confirm eDNA microarray data and as a transcription discovery tool. We have provided a full spectrum of support services for this instrument as outlined in the Progress Report. We have also expanded our bioinformatics services and have brought on-line second and third generation programs for processing microarray data. The laboratories of Drs. Charles and Leslie Rogler hired Dr. Raquel Norel to head up their bioinformatics efforts.